


All in a days work

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: written as a response to Protectxthem for writing as Magnum
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	All in a days work

The lads just happened to have taken their morning stroll along the beach just as she knew Magnum was returning from whatever it was he did in his all too abundant leisure time. Which was assumed as “bumming around.”

A set of eight paws hit the sand, two noses are pointed- no trained in the appropriate direction. They lunged after the discarded towel with an unrivaled eagerness. When they realized a Magnum was on the move, so were they. Hot on his trail.

The pain in Juliet’s backside was about to be transferred to double in his. If even only for a few minutes.

If she were being perfectly honest, Higgins paused in her yoga stance. Her ears strained for the melodious chord of a man in distress. As Majordomo she had calculated the PI’s almost every move right down to the very last second.

Three…

two..

one.

“HIGGINS!” Her name reverberates off the nearby trees and the walls of the guest house.

Her cheerful disposition turns ever brighter, a wicked grin finding her lips. She gives the suave PI a few minutes reprieve before walking over to collect her darling boys. “Really, Magnum. You’re still on the premises? I would have thought you’d have answered your calls. At least the ones that might finance your lifestyle.” Giving the lads over to Kumu for more exercise, she knocks on the guest house door. “Won’t you at least invite me in? So I can discuss the current clientele?”


End file.
